Soul Resonance (A soul eater what should have happened)
by Ivyhatake
Summary: (WARNING: spoilers-ish) This is a fanfic I wrote about what should have happened with Asura,because personally that ending was anti climactic.I mean one punch?I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER (This is a what if!) Also! I have posted this to Quibblo so if you see it there its me if you want to add me my username is : ivyh55 Come on guys! i need reviews what do you think? please be honest!
1. Courage

It was like the world had 's eyes that had once been so full of life, were now empty. Dead . just like he was "Soul!" maka screamed He had saved his meister like a weapon should,but in returne he risked his own life. An evil laugh ripped through the air "foolish girl! The kishin spat "I have defeated your foolish friends and your weapon, you have no chance now!"

Stein,Spirit,Marie,Sid and Crona all looked down helplessly watching the barrier unbeknownst to what was happening inside "Is it... getting bigger?" Crona asked "I think so" marie's gentle voice replied. Cronas face twisted, he was worried about his... friends?

Maka's dried tears stained her face,she sniffled once "no" she whispered. "what did you say,insect?" the Kishin hissed. "no. I will defeat you!" maka screamed running towards Asura. He chuckled swatting her away like a fly. But you see Maka was no ordinary fly, she could bounce back. She caught Asura by surprise her fist colliding with his face and he stumbled back smiling "Good try". He said as maka landed on the ground. Her eyes darted to his mouth but it was to late Asura fired Vajra and it hit Maka full force.

Crona stared into the murky red orb."How?" he mumbled. "how what, Crona?" Marie asked. "How- how will they defeat him?" The silence was almost unbearable, no one really had an answer until stein spoke up. " Maka, her genie hunter has the power to defeat Asura. That technique is what will save us" Crona looked at him and pondered this is the eery silence.


	2. Bravery

The smoke cleared to reaveal a huge welt in the ground and at the bottom maka laid lifeless and Kishin laughed " you where no match for me!" But Maka was not done she rose to her feet "so you want more?" he asked. He went to swipe her away but something stopped the blow. He turned "why aren't you scared?" he asked "I could sense your fear before but its gone now." Maka ran towards the kishin, he turned and from her arms came. Scythes? "She is a weapon? But I thought she was a meister, How did she not do this before?" He had so many questions then it hit him she was unconscious so she could not feel the pain or the fear but, he could change that. He spun, maka was mid air he met her and grabbed her by the throat. Ploughing her into the ground. Asura smiled as Maka erupted into a mass of scythes some impaling him but he was not afraid of pain "I'm not afraid of the pain but, what about you?' He reached down with his free hand and grabbed her torso. He squeezed and a blood curdling scream erupted from maka she could not stop she screamed as loud as she could the pain of her bones being crushed was unbearable.

Stein looked up it was as if he heard a scream, Makas scream "did you hear that?" They all nodded. Spirit stood up "maka!" the nurses tried to get him to sit down "Spirit" Crona said quietly. Spirit looked at him "Yes,Crona?" "Maka will be okay" Spirit looked confused "did you not hear that!" he yelled at Crona and pointed towards the barrier. But surprisingly Crona didn't flinch. "Yes but i know she will be..." Stein cut him of "How do you know what if soul is injured,or worse. Then Maka can't use genie hunter" Everyone looked at Crona "you are wrong."He stated everyone was shocked "Maka's power doesnt come from a move that is not her only power". "I don't understand is there another move maka can use?" marie asked "like i said" Crona replied "Her strenght does not come from a technique,its something different something inside" Spirit looked at him and smiled "Crona is right you know?" Lord Death chimed in. "Look who decided to join us" spirit said "I'm back baby!" lord death said giving a big thumbs up "Humble as always..." spirit huffed under his breath.

"You have nothing left now" Asura hissed at her "why not give up? you have no partner to stand beside you why not give up?" "i have nothing left?" maka whispered "Yes" he smiled "Then i will be alright." He faltered "What?" he was astonished."did you not hear me? i said it will be alright" Something flickered across his face . Fear. "what? no it won't!" he said whipping her aside Maka held on to a rock jutting out of the stood up as much as she could "I don't need the genie hunter to defeat you" she kishin was staring at her " . .what!" He didn't understand "I have done what others told me i relied on the genie hunter but i see were wrong that is not my greatest power".He still could not comprehend it "what are you saying you fool!". "Maka isn't the fool you may not be a star like me,but she has something amazing alright" black star said

"Do you understand what im talking about now?' Crona asked

"makas strenght isnt some special ability" kid said "Its more" "its something that can beat fear" soul growled."Its bravery they all said" Maka took a step from the rock She was still clutching her side but she looked..brave."thats it? bravery?" the kishin spat the word out like it was poison. His face contorting into an array of fear

The barrier started to weaken it was getting duller.

"I don't understand you people!' the kishin hissed "you put faith in something as fragile as some girls bravery?" He was so confused a feeling he had not felt in centuries was flooding him .Fear. "Stop it!" he screeched "don't look at me!" Maka's eyes bore into him. "How can you be so calm! what is happening! Who the hell are you!?"  
"I am academy student Maka Albarn one star scythe meister" Maka said taking a step closer the pain searing her body "Thats not what i meant!" he yelled "you are standing here so calmly! thats not normal! What are you!" He was going insane the fear coming towards him faster and faster "Im just me" she replied "nothing more.. nothing less". "she is making me nervous!" he was feeling it so strong more and more the fear of one weak human how? "I've had enough of this! you must die!Im going to kill you all i have no other choice!" he screetched "schujotte" maka whispered "what?" he hissed "Its a postcard with a message but that doesnt matter,Its none of your buisnes" maka answered she stood tall her hands ready for what the Kishin would was not afraid she was..brave. He was shocked that pushed him over the edge "none of my buisness? how could you talk to me like that? You insolent littllell" he choked "STOP IT!" he screetched "No i will not i have come to far to stop now!If i gave up how could i face the people who have stood by me? supported me for so long?" Maka stood her ground "They are the reason im here,They leant me their its time to use my time for me to be brave for them!" "Thats ridiculous! you don't know what your talking about" Asura choked out "Bravery is my armour and this is my weapon" The scythes appeard from her arms The pain was immense but Maka ignored it Her friends stared in amazment. "FOOL! you think your pitifull attacks will hurt me? you will accomplish nothing! why can't you see how useless you ar no mater how hard you try you should have give up a long time ago.I dont understand anything thats going on anymore! I don't get it." the dagger fell from his mouth. words echoed in makas head "weak" pitifull". "kishin! are you ready?!" maka kishin snarled "go away!" Maka didn't listen "I'm coming!" and with that she ran her bones ached but the feeling could not overwhelm her feeling of courage, of bravery. The Kishin was going insane he tried to hit her but she was fast and soon she was infront of him. she twisted her arm so the scythe was at his neck but before she could kill him Asura's skin scarves impaled maka through the chest the kishin grinned as his head fell to the pain engulfed her body and last thing maka heard was soul calling her name before she fell to the ground unconscious.


	3. Hope

"maka!?maka?MAKA?!"I screamed running towards her limp body.I fell to my knees beside her "Kid,Blackstar get stein and sid now!" "I'll do it" kid said running off "what do you want me to do?" blackstar asked "make sure the others are okay" "Will do!" he replied i put my arm under maka's arms and knees and scooped her up.I turned and I could see the figures of stein,kid, crona and sid."Blackstar,liz,patty,tsubaki lets go" i could hear their feet behind me "Hurry up!" I started off towards them "Stein! Maka's hurt we have to help her!" I could hear fragments of steins voice "Go...i...take...students...infirmary" sid nodded and kept going whilst stein and the others stopped and waited for me. I kept walking as fast as I could "hurry up!" I hissed back to them. "Will maka be okay?" tsubaki's voice asked shakily "I...I don't know" stein one said a word after that but even if someone had i probably wouldn't have heard it i was to concerned about maka.I was mad at myself. how could i have let this happen i told her i would do anything for her,protect her with my life but i didn't and she had trusted me now she was in my arms clinging to went through the doors of the DWMA to be greeted by Nygus another nurse (who's name i didn't catch) and spirit "MAKA! Maka you will be okay daddy's here now" he cried as we rushed to the Infirmary. "How could you have let this happen!?" he screetched at me "you are her weapon you are supposed to protect her!" I couldn't say anything, but thankfully i didn't have to kid did the talking for me "He did try and protect her! He put himself in front of the first blast from Vajra and could have died!" Spirit didn't care "Well i would rather him dead than maka!" we had walked through the door and i laid her on a bed as gently as i could I turned towards Spirit "YOU DON'T THINK THAT I WISH THAT WAS ME IN THAT BED NOT HER! I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO BE THERE INSTEAD OF HER!" He stared at me. I pushed past him and walked down the hallway i needed some alone time.

Blackstars P.O.V

Soul had stormed off and spirit was still freaking out. "Umm blackstar?" "what tsubaki!" i asked "we have to leave now" i turned to see stein and behind tsubaki "I have to operate on Maka now, or else it could be fatal" i nodded "okay" i walked out of the room with all the others. "blackstar we should find soul" kid said to me "I'll check the basketball court and the school grounds. You liz and patty check his place!" Kid nodded and he walked off with his weapons in tow "Come on tsubaki! You have to keep up with the almighty Blackstar!" I scolded walking in the direction of the basketball court. "sorry blackstar!"she said walking behind me.

Kids POV

Liz,patty and I walked down the street in silence, even pasty was quite and that was rare."I hope maka will be okay" Liz said to us "And soul to. It must be really hard for him!" patty added. All I could do was nod. "where do you think he is?" liz asked me "He could be anywhere" "true" and with that we kept walking.

We reached soul and maka's house "He's here" I said to them "how do you know?" Liz asked "I can feel his soul wavelenghth and his bike is here" "oh" Liz said. We walked to the door and tried the handle it was unlocked. I pushed the door open, I could hear soul's voice "I'm sorry I failed you Maka. It's all my fault I'm so so sorry" I took a step through the door and cringed everything was so so NON SYMETRICAL! "keep it together, kid" Liz said to me now was no time to OCD "soul?" patty called. we walked into the front room to see soul siting on the couch, holding a picture of maka "leave" he hissed at us "no soul, we are here to make sure you are were all looking for you" he looked at me "Me? Okay?! Maka is lying in hospital bed and you waste your time looking for me!?" he was getting mad "Soul! We can't do anything for her exept wait! She would want to make sure we are fine, to make sure you are safe!" he turned away from me and I walked to the couch "come on we will go back and wait, together, all of us. Tsubaki,Blackstar,Liz,patty,crona,Sid, me and 's what she would want" He stood up "fine,but spirit better not be there" I shook my head "I'll make sure he isn't" he started for the door "and soul" "what?" he asked not turning around "it wasn't your fault" he didn't say anything he just walked out the door and headed for the DWMA.

Tsubaki's P.O.V

Black*star passed through the basketball court "Where is he dammnit!?" I tried to tell him "Maybe..." "Not now Tsubaki" "Soul could be anywhere right now!" "Black*star!" I shouted. I really hated yelling but I had to get his attention. He stopped and turned "what tsubaki?" he asked annoyed "He might have been at his place so lets go see if we can find kid."

Crona:

I waited outside the operating room door i couldn't leave maka, i had to make sure she was okay. I wondered about soul too, was he okay? Spirit had yelled at him for not protecting Maka and i felt bad for him. It wasn't soul's fault was it? i heard the faint sound of feet shuffling down the hallway.I craned my neck to see who it was. It was black*star and tsubaki. "Crona!" black*star called to me and i waved in return. "Have you seen kid or soul?" i shook my head "no sorry" As i said that more footsteps came from the other direction "Soul!" Tsubaki said "Are you okay? we where so worried!" He glared his red eyes full of sadness "Don't worry about me worry about maka!" she nodded "sorry, soul" Soul leaned against the wall "Crona , has Stein said anything? Is he done?" i shook my head "N-no.. sorry s-soul" he sighed and looked at his feet "Thanks" he mumbled sliding down the wall. No one said anything they just sat down, and we waited.

Soul:

We waited for hours until Stein walked out "Stein! Is maka going to be okay?!" I asked he looked at me "Soul... We won't know just yet." i felt my heart drop it felt like i was going to puke "what? what do you mean!? is she okay or not!?" Spirit came running down the hall "WILLMAKABEOKAY!?" he shouted "As i just told soul i. don't. know. we won't know if the surgery was successful or not, until tomorrow. So you should all get some sleep. Maka won't be awake for a while so you won't be missing anything" I shook my head "i'm not going to leave her" spirit looked at me angrily "I will not leave maka's side. and i DEFINATLY won't let that monster be anywhere near my little Maka" Stein sighed "Whatever" he called walking down the hall "Kid,Crona, black*star. you guys should get some sleep" they nodded "I will be back here at eight on the dot!" black*star looked at him "I will get here when i get here!" "What no! you have to be here at eight so its perfectly symmetrical!" I could hear them bicker all the way down the hall. i turned my head to see Spirit sitting across from me. He stared back with hatred in his eyes, this was going to be a long ,long night.


End file.
